


you clawed your way into my heart

by mcmxcvii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plushies, Sort Of, also felix is a lowkey weeb, changbin is the ultimate plushie enthusiast, claw machine, felix and changbin are DORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmxcvii/pseuds/mcmxcvii
Summary: felix wins changbin a plushie, as well as his heart.





	you clawed your way into my heart

felix didn’t really mean to show off, and especially not in front of changbin, the boy he’s been crushing on for two years and counting. (felix developed this crush around the time he moved to korea from australia. changbin and felix, despite their many differences, became quick friends, but felix had always hoped that their friendship would lead to something a little deeper.) in fact, up until then, felix had remained pretty humble. he didn’t want the people in korea to think he was just another egotistical foreigner. the fact that he was australian already brought him some disdain from the locals. in front of changbin, at least, felix never liked to brag. but this time, in felix’s eyes, it was totally changbin’s fault for showing off.

 

it happened when felix and changbin visited an american-styled pizza parlor. it started innocently enough with the pair buying a large pie to share between themselves. that was, until changbin spotted the rusty claw machine hidden in the back of the store.

“felix, we _have_  to play the claw machine,” changbin declared, eyeing the prizes trapped in the machine.

“hyung, don’t you know how difficult it is to win?” felix protested. part of his stubbornness came from the fact that he would be the one who ended up paying for changbin’s conquest for plushies.

“please felix?” changbin asked again. felix sighed, deciding it to be unjust to say no to changbin’s pleads (and changbin’s puppy eyes).

 

walking up to the machine, changbin let out a loud gasp. “felix! look at all of the plushies!”

like a little boy looking into candy store, changbin stared at the multitude of plushies. he stabbed his finger onto the glass, pointing to a snorlax plushie.

“that one,” he said with determination. “he’d be the perfect match for snorlax!”

snorlax was, of course, changbin’s most prized possession: his munchlax plushie, who was falsely referred to as a snorlax—much to felix’s annoyance—and everyone knew how much snorlax meant to changbin.

(once, jisung tried pranking changbin by hiding snorlax. it ended up with a hospital visit and a very, _very_ bitter changbin. after that incident, no one even dared to go near the munchlax.)

 

“here,” changbin said, holding his hand out, “let me have a go at it.”

felix silently gave the older boy some pocket change. he watched changbin carefully maneuver the crane in order to grab the snorlax plushie, giving him short instructions that changbin ignored.

“damn it!” changbin had failed to successfully capture the snorlax plushie. felix, although unsurprised, comforted the boy with a pat on the back and some more change.

 

about 5 minutes later, felix was running low on cash and changbin had yet to win his prize.

“hyung maybe it’s best if we stop for today,” felix recommended gently. “i’m running low on cash, and we can always come back later this week.”

changbin sighed and slumped in defeat. felix felt bad, but not bad enough to give him more money to spend. he did want changbin to be happy.

 

the two left the pizza parlor soon after, the mood soured with the taste of failure.

“hey hyung,” felix said, “i hope it’s okay that you didn’t get that plushie.”

changbin looked up at the younger boy and smiled softly. “yeah, it’s okay. i like spending time with you.”

felix felt his face growing warm as he mumbled a shy “thank you”. they walked home in silence.

 

when felix got home, he laid on his bed, pondering the plushie that changbin had his heart set on. a claw machine, huh?

the next day, felix went alone back to the same pizza place, pocket stuffed with money. upon entering, he greeted the employees politely and rushed to the back of the store. sure enough, the snorlax plushie was still trapped in the machine.

here goes nothing, felix thought to himself.

 

three pizza slices and five attempts later, felix yelped loudly in victory, clutching the snorlax tightly. maybe spending all of those hours in the arcades back in australia finally paid off. (his mother used to complain about how those arcade games did nothing for felix but waste his time. now, felix begged to disagree.)

felix picked up his phone and dialed in an all-too-familiar number.

“hey hyung,” felix greeted into the receiver, grinning. “do you wanna meet me at the cafe later for a snack?”

 

changbin and felix ordered two cups of coffee and a pastry to share.

“so, why the sudden meeting?” changbin questioned.

“what,” the younger teased, “don’t enjoy seeing me?”

“no! it’s just abrupt, that’s all,” the other exclaimed defensively. felix laughed and took a sip of his drink.

“well actually… i came to give you this.” the boy handed a small plastic bag to changbin.

“what’s this?” changbin tentatively peers into the bag. his face lit up in shock upon recognizing the object. “felix, you really didn’t have to.”

“i wanted to, hyung,” felix insisted. changbin broke out into a bright smile.

“how’d you do it?” he asked in awe.

“well,” felix began awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “i used to be pretty good at claw machines back in australia. i had loads of practice.”

“wow, that’s amazing!” changbin said, looking at him in awe. “wait, how come you didn’t say anything when i was trying to win it before?”

“you were determined! i didn’t want to interrupt you!” felix defended.

“yeah, i guess so…” changbin turned his attention back towards the plushie, still awestruck. felix couldn’t keep himself from staring at the older boy, mesmerized by the adoration on his face.

 

“i like you changbin-hyung,” he suddenly blurted out without thinking. “i like you a lot, actually.”

changbin looked up in surprise. “what?”

“i like you,” felix repeated, face bright red.

changbin continued to stare at him. “what makes you say that?”

“i like the way you get really excited about your plushies, even when jisung makes fun of you for it. i like that you were determined to win that snorlax plushie, even though i don’t think you would’ve ever gotten it, if i’m honest,” he rambled, words flowing out of his mouth before he could catch them. “i like it that you like spending time with me.” he said the last part softly, admission sinking in slowly.

plushie forgotten, changbin reached out to grab felix’s hand. “felix, it’s okay.”

felix paused, thoroughly embarrassed. he let go of the elder’s hand. “sorry hyung, i should go now.”

“no, don’t.” felix shifted his gaze away from the older boy. “i like you too, felix,” changbin mumbled.

felix glanced at changbin, who was staring at the neglected pastry. “i’m not just saying that because you put up with me and my weird plushie obsession or that you do these incredibly nice things for me. i enjoy you and your company.”

a moment passed. “um, wow, thank you,” felix stuttered. “this is… this is a lot to think about. i never actually thought you liked me back.”

“who wouldn’t like you?” changbin said playfully, in attempt to lighten the mood. felix gave him an appreciative smile. silence returned, both boys processing what had just happened.

“so,” felix asked nervously—if not cautiously—breaking the silence, “does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“if you want to,” changbin said, just as hesitant. the once-tense mood dissipated as the younger boy nodded enthusiastically and changbin smiled. “felix lee, would you have the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“yes, of course!” felix said dramatically, taking changbin’s hand into his once again.

 

the newly minted couple walked home together, hand in hand.

“so, what are you going to name your new favorite plushie?” the younger teased.

“i’m going to name him munchlax—“

“for christ’s sake, hyung,” felix interjected.

“what?” changbin said defensively. “i can’t go around having two plushies with the same name! that would be confusing.”

“he’s a snorlax, hyung, not a munchlax,” felix argued, ever the pokémon enthusiast.

changbin turned to him, pouting, and felix felt like he was being tested by god himself.

“i mean, it’s your plushie…” felix corrected quickly, still not entirely convinced.

“exactly!” changbin agreed proudly. suddenly his face softened, a gentle smile appearing on his face. “thank you felix.”

felix blushed. “yeah, you’re welcome changbin-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so at first this was inspired by christmas (because my cousin inexplicably got a claw machine for christmas?) and anyways it was a really cute idea. so then i was doing research about changbin’s plushie and then i found out that changbin doesn’t even own a snorlax? it’s a munchlax plushie. so hence i had to show felix’s annoyance because felix is probably a weeb and he’d know things like that. i hope my characterization was okay and that it's not too? out of character for changbin & felix. i tried to make it as realistic as possible while fitting to the mood of the story. anyways, i hope this wasn’t as poorly written as i think it is and that people might actually? enjoy it a bit. 
> 
>    
> [anyways, yell at me on twitter if u wanna talk about changlix or changbin's munchlax plushie!!](twitter.com/bamsfelixx) (i have a lot to say about the freakin plushie because its name isn't gyu either so y'all wrong it's literally just called snorlax can u believe the utter disrespect...)


End file.
